8 Eyes
8 Eyes is a platforming video game released for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1988 and 1990. This multiplayer game requires you to explore eight different areas around the earth, each one pitting you against a boss at the end of the level. At the end of each level, Orin, the main character, obtains a new sword. Most of the inspiration of the game seems to come from the classic video game Castlevania. There is no set order on which levels you are able to play first, though each boss at the end of the level is only beatable by being hit by a certain sword. Plot As was the case of many Nintendo Entertainment System games, the game's plot is mostly revealed in the instruction booklet, and not actually revealed entirely in the video game. After nuclear war has turned the Earth into a post-apocalyptic world, mankind emerges once again when the "Great King" uses the power of the 8 Eyes to recreate the world. Each of the Eyes (the 8 eyes are jewels) were created at the center of each nuclear explosion. They'll grant powers to anyone who possesses them, whether their will is for good or evil. The eyes are not capable of judging whether the desires of the man are evil, and will follow through with granting every wish of the man. The greedy Dukes of the Great King wishes to have the eight eyes for themselves, and each one takes one of the jewels and threatens the world with a catastrophic war once again. They prevent the king from stopping them by sending him to a wasteland. As the bravest and mightiest of the king's guardsmen, Orin must go to each of the Duke's temples and fight each of the Dukes at the end of each one. Each Duke is vulnerable to certain types of swords, and the player must find the order in which to defeat the Dukes in order to get the right type of sword after defeating the boss. On Orin's adventure, his falcon Cutrus will help defeat each of the Dukes and their henchmen. After all of the jewels have been retrieved by Orin, he rescues the king who continues on with his goal. Gameplay Levels *Africa - The boss of Africa is an axe-wielding king called Amin. *Arabia - The boss of Arabia is an expert knife thrower called Ghadie Rashal. *Egypt - The boss of Egypt is Nari Tanatos the sorcerer. *Germany - The boss of Germany is Walter Schmitt that throws a pointy swastikas. *India - The boss of India is Syfer Nasim, a yoga master whom has the ability to teleport himself. *Italy - The boss of Italy is Geno Comechio, a gambler who throws pointy playing cards. *Spain - The boss of Spain is Enriquez Bartona, a fencer. *The House of Ruth - The boss of this level is Ruth Grandier, a master of the bullwhip. External links *8 Eyes at GameFAQs Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:1988 video games Category:1990 video games Category:Thinking Rabbit games Category:SETA Corporation games Category:Taxan games Category:Platformer games